Strange Love
by Kraziibunny11
Summary: They were in love; it was just a strange type of love. A type of love that involved trying to kill each other. Drabble fic
1. Orange Juice

**Authors Note: These are drabbles. These aren't meant to be long. Don't get angry, ok?**

**Word Count: 150 words (Excluding the bolded part.)**

**They were in love; it was just a strange type of love.**

_**Orange Juice**_

"I put bleach in your juice."

A pause as he held the cup of orange juice in his hand. He looked at it as if it had turned into a spider or something before slowly putting down the cup.

"What."

"Well you know you shouldn't have kept your bleach in the cupboard under the sink. It was an accident." She said cleaning a cup.

"You got orange juice from the fucking fridge how the fuck did you put bleach in it by accident?"

"Eh." She said shrugging.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?" He asked

"Yes."

He groaned before grabbing his keys, putting on his coat and boots. "I'm going to the damn hospital."

"Just say you wanted a kick in your orange juice and you keep the vodka beside the bleach!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, you crazy psycho ass bitch." He muttered before walking out the door.


	2. Knives

**Authors Note: Hi.**

**They were in love; it was just a strange type of love.**

_**Knives**_

"Oh Ino I've wanted to get that knife set. Can I see one?" She said pointing to the Knife.

"Of course Sakura!" She handed her the knife. She admired the knife before attempting to stab her husband with it.

"What the fuck bitch!" He leapt backwards.

"Just let me test the knife on you!" She moved forwards as he moved backwards.

"What the fuck are you crazy?"

"I prefer basket case, now let me stab you!"

"Hell no!"

She jumped towards him and he shuffled backwards hitting a chair and falling backwards with said chair.

"He he, I got you right where I want you!" She leaped towards him and he shuffled back.

"Bitch, leave me alone!"

"Not until you let me stab you!"

Ino's hand inched towards the phone to call the police


	3. Counselling

**Authors Note: I have two stories I'm supposed to be writing but I'm too lazy.**

**They were in love; it was just a strange type of love.**

_**Counselling **_

After they got the police called on them on behalf of Ino they had to attend counselling. The woman known as their counselor sat in her chair with a notepad on her lap.

"Do you have any reason to want to kill Hidan, Sakura?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nope, no reason."

The counselor hm'd before scribbling down something.

"Oi, bitch what the fuck you writing?" Hidan spoke up.

"Excuse me?" She looked offended.

"Excuse him, he meant what are you writing?" Sakura stared pointedly at Hidan.

"Oh, I'm just writing down your responses. Anyways, why do you attempt to kill him? If you have no reason to."

"It's fun. We both take turns trying to kill each other."

"Hm, Hidan how do you feel when she tries to kill you?"

"I feel like I'm about to die what kind of question was that?"

The woman sighed, two more months of this.


	4. Pool

Authors Note: Its 6 am where I am if it seems loopy it's because I'm tired

They were in love; it was just a strange type of love.

_Pool_

She was floating in her pool peacefully when suddenly she was pushed underneath. She saw Hidan's blurry figure above her and kicked him in the shin causing him to let go.

"What the fuck!" He shouted.

"You're saying what the fuck you just tried to drown me you bastard!"

"So?"

She leapt at him trying to knock him over only for him to overpower her and again hold her head under water. She flailed her arms making water splash up in his face.

"Bitch, just stay underwater!" He said pushing her down further.

Again she kicked him but not in the shin, but where the sun don't shine.

"Fucking hell Jashin smite this bitch!" He cursed out before falling over clutching his family jewels. Sakura sprung up and tried to flee over the side of the pool but Hidan caught her ankle and brought her back under water.

All the while the neighbor watched in terror.


	5. Ladders

Authors Note: Its 6 am where I am if it seems loopy it's because I'm tired

They were in love; it was just a strange type of love.

_**Ladders **_

One of the light bulbs had blown out so Sakura had gotten out an old paint covered ladder to put in a new light bulb. However, she was having trouble getting the old light bulb out. While she was distracted she failed to notice Hidan enter the room and grin with glee before pushing over the ladder.

"Haha bitch!" Hidan pointed and laughed at her.

Sakura got up and threw a light bulb at him before running after him.

"Did you just throw a fucking light bulb at me?"

"Hell yeah I did!"

As they were running through a hallway Hidan pulled another ladder that was leaning onto the side of the wall and dropping it on the floor causing Sakura to trip. He cackled with glee.

"Catch me if you can bitch!" He shrieked before running towards the attic, pulling down that ladder and running up it. Sakura quickly caught up and began running up the ladder only to be pushed down it.

Tenten watched with muted horror from the living room.


	6. Counselling (Again)

**Authors Note: Eh. I don't feel like doing a disclaimer as I failed to do so in other chapters. But if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I? **

_**They were in love; it was just a strange kind of love.**_

_**Counselling (Again)**_

"So Sakura, Hidan do you have any problems other than trying to kill each other?" The counsellor folder her hands in her lap and looked expectantly towards them.

"Problems like what…?" Sakura asked.

"Do you have any problems with sex, for example?" The counsellor replied.

"Oh no the sex is fantastic."

"Yeah her little moans are great I mean-" Hidan started but was cut off with a cough (courtesy of Sakura).

"Hidan, what the fuck?" Sakura looked disgustingly at Hidan.

"What, she asked!"

"She didn't ask about that much you pervert!"

"Well I didn't know that!"

"Well she doesn't know that you like rubbing your balls on wood, oops now she does!"

"What the fuck!"

"You started it you fucking prick!"

Hidan threw himself at Sakura, and knocked her over her chair choking her for good measure.

"Security!" The counsellor had had enough with these two.


End file.
